An Insider In Arkham
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Naaive and super-criminal have never gone together better. When a girl with a sweet heart enters Arkham as a janitor, she's quick to make friends in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Heather Corrigan and Dr. Harleen Quinzel's heels clicked as they walked on either side of me. Both of the women walking beside me were exceptionally beautiful. Heather had an ice-queen sort of beauty, cold and distant. Her light green eyes could bore straight through anyone and her light brown hair was always pulled in a tight, lifeless bun that made her look even more intimidating. Reading glasses constantly sat at the end of her nose. Harleen, however, possessed a rare kind of beauty. Her light blue eyes had a look that was inviting to everyone and her tan skin was toned from her rigorous gym training. She was always sweet and gentle, she never stopped smiling. These two women were my best friends, and had been since high school. Heathy and I would play call of duty for hours and Harls and I would get into impossible amounts of mischief. I smiled that we were all here together now, on our first day of our new jobs at Arkham Asylum. Heathy and Harls were criminal psychologists. Jealousy wrenched at my heart. I wished I could be a criminal psychologist, but at least I had a job. As a janitor. I sighed. It was really ironic that I had wanted to be a criminal psychologist all my life,they only tried it because I was trying it, yet they both made it and had a knack for it and I failed. Badly. But at least they would tell me about the sessions and their patients. And it was so exciting to be here with my best friends! I heard a small yelp followed by a clunk. I turned to see Harley sprawled on the ground, her paperwork scattered across the floor. Heather ignored her and kept walking, but I turned around and helped her gather her papers.

"Wait for us Heathy!" Harley screeched as she gathered her papers.

"Klutz." Heather mumbled beneath her breath as she turned around to help us. "Now we are going to be late."

"Sorry, Heathy." Harley mumbled, cradling her papers to her chest uncomfortably. Heather rolled her eyes.

"It's ironic that you're the gymnast, yet you manage to be a klutz." Harley blushed and pursed her lips.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Harley growled. That was low considering that Heathy was exceptionally bad with boys.

"At least I didn't give my teacher a blow job to pass the class." That was an even lower strike. Harls face turned a shade of red I had never seen. She opened her mouth to say something else before I intervened.

"Stop fighting! It's your first day at your new job, don't you want to make a good impression." They both paused for a moment. Heather pushed up her glasses only for them to immediately slide back down.

"You're right, Ruthie. Sorry, Harls, I'm just nervous."

"I am too, Heathy. I hope we all do good." Harley said, her face already back to normal.

"I'm sure we'll all do fine." I said with a smile. At that moment a thin woman walked into the hallway. She wore very little makeup and her hair was styled in a sleek brown bob.

"Good morning, ladies. I trust that you are Doctor Harleen Quinzel and Doctor Heather Corrigan. I am Doctor Joan Leland." She shook their hands while I stood behind them awkwardly grinning.

"Hi. I like your bob." I said to her. She noticed me.

"Oh, um, who would you be?"

"The new janitor?" I asked, suddenly unsure of myself. She smiled as if she suddenly remembered something very important.

"Ah, yes. Excuse me, I forgot about you. Ruth Lakesly, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Ruth Blakeslee, actually, and pleased to meet you." She shook my hand. Then she turned to Harleen and Heather.

"Follow me, please. I'll show you two around. We already have sessions planned for you two." She smiled at them and then turned to me. "The uniforms are in the janitor's closet all the way down the hall and last door to the right. Also, there is a sheet that will tell you where to clean. Good luck, and don't forget to be very careful around the inmates." She patted my shoulder before she lead Heather and Harley off. Harley waved at me and Heather gave me a half-smile. I smiled and waved to them until they disappeared down the hall. Then I turned to go find the janitors closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I skipped down the long, blank hall I sang Call Me Maybe. Even though everyone else hated that song I would never stop loving the way her bubbly voice obsessed over a boy who turned out to be gay. It made me giggle and wish I was watching the music video again. I switched to the tarantula song that Heathy had shown me. Apparently a lot of people who played online gaming listened to that song. Or something like that.

"And they're so cute if you're vision's blurry!" I sang offbeat, mainly just to entertain myself and to feel less lonely. I hated being alone, it reminded me of when my father used to lock me in the closet...I shook those thoughts out of my head. No use dwelling on the past, especially if it was as painful as mine. Besides, I would never see that pig of a man again. I swung the door open and pulled out a cart and a janitor's uniform that I pulled over my own clothes. It was slightly baggy on me and I squirmed around in it. It would probably never fit me. I pushed the cart only to find that it was surprisingly heavy. First day blues. I shouldn't let them get me down. I was halfway down the hall before I remembered to check the sheet to see where, exactly, I was supposed to clean. I left the cart in the hall before I hurried back down the hall. On the inside of the door there was a sheet. I followed the list of names until I found 'Blakeslee, Ruth-the rogues gallery (see when you are finished).' Excitement filled me as it hit me: I was going to be cleaning near world-class super criminals. Maybe I would get a chance to talk to them! What if they were nice to me? I squealed with excitement and jumped up and down like a six year old girl. When I began pushing the cart again it wasn't as heavy and I swerved down the halls as quick as could, belting out the lyrics to Disturbia (I don't care if it's old, it is still awesome.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I zipped down the halls as butterflies filled my tummy. This was really happening! I rode the cart down the hall, standing on the edge and kicking it along.

"Everyday I'm shuffling!" I yelled. (Party Rock Anthem is awesome, in case you didn't know) I heard muffled laughter through a thick, black metallic door at the end of the hallway. I quickly stomped my foot down on the ground, stopping the cart and nearly toppling it over. Thankfully, it stayed on its feet. Or wheels.

"Good cartie." I patted the cart that I had somehow grown fond of before I walked over to the metallic door, ready to pull it open. But it was suddenly pushed oped by a bright red Harley, who rushed past me without so much as a nod. The laughter from inside the metal door that spilled out was so loud that I thought my ears would explode. The laughter took a while to die down, and by the time I was wishing that I wasn't cleaning in there. But I needed to be enthusiastic and friendly. I could ask Harley what happened later. I pushed cartie into the door nervously, my eyes scanning the room the moment I stepped in. Inmates were scattered along the room, and they all turned to face me. I felt obliged to say something.

"Hi! I'm Ruth! Nice to meet you all!" I waved at no one in particular. They all continued to study me and I felt myself turn red. then I heard the same laugh from earlier, only quieter. I turned around to see a very tall man. Even though he was sitting I was pretty sure he was taller than me. He had thick green hair and highlighter-green eyes that mesmerized me. How were they so...green? I stared at him.

"None of them care who you are." He said in a high-pitched voice that sent chills through me. "Except Spooky. He likes his test subjects." I heard a snort and turned to the cell opposite of the Joker's. An attractive but nerdy-looking man laid inside, his ungraceful, lanky limbs spilled across his bed. He looked irritatedly at the Joker.

"Leave me out of this Joker. Why don't you go bother that blonde girl again." That sent the Joker into a fit of laughter and I instinctively jumped back, plugging my ears.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled from down the hall. "I'm trying to rest!"

"Alice!" Someone else yelled in desperation. I gave a confused look down the hall. What did that have to do with anything? "Why did you go, Alice? We'll surely be late now!" The Joker, meanwhile, managed to calm down his laughter to small giggles.

"What did you do to Harley?" I asked him. Curiosity had filled me and I really badly wanted to know what had happened. He looked up and gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"You mean that dumb blonde from earlier?" He asked and I felt myself get a bit angry.

"Please don't say that. Harleen is one of my best friends." he gave me a look that I couldn't quite identify.

"What's her last name?"

"Quinzel."

"Harleen Quinzel?" His eyebrows were raised.

"Yep." The laughter that filled the hall was deafening. I was pretty sure that it had busted my eardrums and was very surprised when I found that there was no blood leaking out of my ears. When he finally managed to regain control of himself I was rubbing my ears and wincing.

"Could you laugh a few decibels down next time?" I turned to see the nerd rubbing his ears too. The Joker ignored him and smiled at me.

"So, will you tell me about this Harleen Quinzel?" At 'Harleen Quinzel' he barely managed to hold in his laughter. But that was fine with me, because if there were two things I like to talk about they were cute boys and my best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So he asked her to marry him and Harley immediately said yes-you should've seen the look on her face-and the wedding is coming up! I'm gonna be a bridesmaid! She already has all the dresses and flowers picked out! You wouldn't believe how excited she is, it is all she talks about. He sends her flowers every day! It is so sweet! Anyways, they're getting married at the cutest little chapel. It is the South Hill Chapel by the park with all the red slides. It is so unbelievably perfect!" As I talked about everything I knew about Harley I mopped the floors rythemically. I almost felt as though I was under a trance, every secret spilling out of me. The whole time he had been listening carefully to everything I said. The people here really were super-nice. It was my mistake to judge them prematurely. Maybe Harley overreacted to a joke or something. It wouldn't be unlike her.

"Hey, what's-your-name, don't you have to clean somewhere else? I am getting sick of your incessant chattering. I'm getting the worst of headaches from it." I turned to look at the nerd and smiled warmly. He must be moody and could probably use a friendly person to talk to.

"My name's Ruth. What's yours?" The nerd looked up at me, confused.

"Jonathan Crane." He said, giving me a look that suggested I should've been able to recognize him.

"Scarecrow? Sorry I didn't recognize you, but in my defense you always have that mask on." I smiled at him and he nodded as if that was reasonable enough. He obviously wanted our conversation to be over, turning back to a book he probably wasn't supposed to have to signify just that. I checked my watch to realize that I had been here for far too long, taking nearly two hours, most of it just redoing the same parts over and over again. I had to see , the sheet said so.

"I'm late!" I yelled, hurrying towards the end of the hall.

"Yes, we're late! We have to go now! Alice, we must hurry. Where are you-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the slam of the metal door behind me as I hustled towards 's office, wondering if I should bring cartie with me or not. When I slammed open the door to 's office I found an official-looking man stooped over his paperwork. He looked up at me with cloudy grey eyes.

" Blakeslee, I presume?" I smiled at him. Someone finally knew who I was!

"Pleasure to meet you ." I hurried over and shook his hand happily.

"I wanted you to come down here because I have a very important task for you." I nodded excitedly, happily waiting to hear what he wanted me to do. "Will you clean Zsaz's cell, please? We'll give you a raise in pay, and-"

"Yes! I'd be glad to!" He gave me a startled, confused look.

"Are you sure?" He said, his voice outlined with disbelief.

"Yep!"

"Okay then." He shook his head before he pushed a small pile of paperwork towards me. One of his eyebrows were raised and he looked at m suspiciously. "Please sign these."

"Okey-dokie!" I sang out, grabbing the pen he handed me happily and signing my name in the prettiest cursive I could manage. I sighed when it still wasn't as pretty as the calligraphy Heather used. I really regretted choosing study hall over calligraphy class. On the bright side, Harley and I had had a lot of fun in study hall, like the time we-

"Zsaz's cell is in the solitary confinement end of Arkham Asylum, I trust you know where that is?" I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Thanks." He echoed as I skipped out of the room, charging down the hall towards the next area to clean.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! they mean a lot to me. Especially the one from Jenicide24!

Chapter 5

The moment I got to the solitary confinement wing I noticed that security was far tighter. A guard studied me when I went to open the door.

"What are you doing?" His throaty voice erupted like a volcano and succeeded in making me jump.

"Oh, I'm the new janitor, Ruth Blakselee, and I was sent to clean 's cell." I gave him a nervous smile and he studied me.

"Where's your id?" He growled and my face flushed. I didn't have an id!

"I..well, I didn't know I had to.." I squeezed the handle on cartie, growing more nervous by the second. He glared at me.

"Don't try anything stupid and make it fast. I don't have the patience to deal with a Zsaz-attack right now." He pushed the door open and I walked through.

"Thanks!" I yelled behind me. He gave me a bewildered look and then shrugged and rolled his eyes. He let the door slam behind me with a heavy bang. Another guard stood inside.

"Janitor?"

"Yep." He pushed open the door and followed me inside.

"Zsaz, don't you dare try anything, I'm watching y-"

"That's not necessary, I'll be fine." He gave me a look as if I belonged in a straight jacket.

"What?!"

"You can go. I don't need to have someone watch me. But thanks anyway." He leaned in closer.

"What?" I felt myself get a bit frustrated.

"You ca-"

"No, I mean do you know who is in here?"

"Zsaz?"

"Exactly. But you want me to wait outside?" I nodded. He gave me a look like 'are you joking' before he nervously backed out of he door, eying me the whole time. I rolled my eyes at him. The people around here were just plain strange. Heather and Harleen should fit in nicely. I shook my head as I began mopping.

"I took a ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views. Its got mountains, its got rivers, its got sights to give you shivers but it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gooone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Cups was my favorite song ever from my favorite movie ever, Pitch Perfect. I especially like Fat Amy. I giggled when I remembered the burrito knocking her to the ground.

"What are you doing, little zombie?" I whipped around to see a skinny man. Tons of scars ran along his skin, and he had tons of muscles. He was pretty cute.

"Singing and cleaning!" I giggled after I said it, I loved rhymes! He cocked his head at me, looking confused.

"So...why do you have so many scars?" I asked with a smile, not wanting the conversation to die just yet.

"It's the number of zombies I've liberated." He said, running his finger along a particularly deep scar. A chill went through me at the word 'zombie.' I couldn't go out for Halloween because I was so scared of zombies. If I so much as saw one I would nearly pee my pants. One time I did. In my defense, I was quite young at the time. I leaned forward, a death-clutch on my mop's handle.

"Zombies?" I squeaked, praying he would say, 'no, i meant unicorns with fluffy pink tails.' But instead he nodded.

"I hate zombies." I said giving him a look. "They're disgusting. I secretly prepare for a zombie apocalypse."

"The apocalypse is already upon us." Shivers ran down my spine.

"But...please say you're just trying to scare me."

"No, the zombies are already everywhere, spreading and multiplying. They all have to be liberated!" I let out a little squeak of fear. There was a stinking zombie apocalypse that I didn't even know about!

"What do I have to do to get them to go away?" I asked, still gripping my broom instead of cleaning, which I really needed to do. He gave me a curious look.

"You have to liberate them and..." He turned away for second, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Be like me."

"Why did they lock you up here if you're only killing zombies?" I asked, staring into his brown eyes. There was something so gentle about them, as well as something mysterious.

"I don't know, little zombie, and I probably never will."

"I'm not a zombie." I said and he looked up, giving me a sly smile.

"Then what are you?"

"A friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His brown eyes studied me, he looked as though he thought I was lying.

"I haven't had a friend for a long time." His voice sounded sad and he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, you have a friend now!" I exclaimed with a smile and he looked up at me with sad eyes. A small smile stretched across his face.

"A friend..that sounds nice." He looked up at me. "You really want to be my friend?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe anyone would want to be his friend. Sadness filled me when i remembered a time no one was my friend.

"Yes! A person can always use a friend, right?" I smiled at him and he returned my smile merrily.

"Indeed. But I thought that no one would be my friend, miss Ruth." His voice was soft and thoughtful and made me grin.

"Just Ruth." I checked my watch to see 5:00 staring back at me. "Well, Zsaz, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will see you then, just Ruth." I waved over my shoulder before I left the cell, still smiling at him. I gave both the guards a nod as I rushed out. I wanted to know if Heathy and Harls had as good of days as I had! I threw cartie carelessly into the closet and yanked off my sweaty uniform. Harls was right, I do sweat too much. I rushed out to the car I shared with my two BFF's. I was surprised to see both of them sitting there, waiting for me.

"Hey, ladies!" I exclaimed, wanting to spill out about all the friends I had made today. I leaped into the backseat of the car, grinning madly at them.

"How was your day?" Heathy asked, her face indifferent. I smile at her.

"I made lots of friends! Everyone was so nice, especially Zsaz!" Harley spit out some of the coffee she was sipping on and Heathy slammed the breaks on the car. Harls was the first to whirl on me.

"Who were these friends?" She asked, her wide blue eyes containing a worried look.

"Zsaz, Joker, Jonathon, , and ." I pronounced, happy with the tons of friends I had made in the short time of one day.

"Ruth, you need to be careful. There are dangerous people who would kill you in a second." Heather said. She had begun driving the car again, but she still studied me in the rearview mirror. Okay, I needed to change the subject. Then I remembered when Harley had sped past me, blushing, earlier today.

"What happened, Harley?" Her face turned a bit red.

"What do you mean, Ruthie?" She asked me, a bit less certainly.

"Earlier today I was going to go clean the rogues gallery and you ran past me. What happened?" That caught Heather's interest too, and she turned to study sighed.

"I got embarrassed."

Well, obviously." Heather growled. "But what made you embarrassed?" Harley sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about it." She slumped down in her chair and stared off into the distance.

"I heard the Joker laughing when you ran out." I added trying to prod her to tell us what happened. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

"Um, how was your day, Heathy?" Harley desperately tried to change the subject, her eyes boring into Heather hopefully.

"Boring. Now tell us what happened." Harley pouted.

"I went in there to ask if Joker wanted to have a session with me.A few of the jokes he cracked embarrassed me and amused everyone around him. Needless to say, I don't like being laughed at." Harley slumped lower in her chair.

"What sort of jokes?" I asked, staring at the back of her head.

"You're too young to know." Harls said back to me and it was my turn to pout.

"I'm the same age as you!" I whined. Harley ignored me and stared out the window with a sigh. "Almost.." I mumbled.

"You are too easily embarrassed. You've shown a weakness, and they are all going to strike at it now, Harley." Heather said coldly.

"Heathy!" I scolded. I hated having to scold, but Harls looked so sad. Heather looked up at me with cold green eyes, but I could see the worry in them. I needed to change the subject.

"The wedding's coming up!" Harley smiled and sat up at that.

"We already have our kid's names picked out." She giggled at that and Heather rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Sharon, after my mom, if the baby is a girl and Samuel, after Guy's dad, if the baby is a boy." I smiled at that.

"Any middle names?" I asked her and she gasped.

"We didn't even think about middle names yet." She said, a thoughtful look on her face. The rest of the car ride carried on peacefully,but the peace could only hold out so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter is so short. Pleases keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for everything!

Chapter 7

The moment we pulled into the driveway Harley disappeared to her room, muttering under her breath. That was unlike her, but she had had a long day. I decided to cut her a break, assuming she needed some alone time. I turned to Heathy.

"You up for some Call of Duty?" I asked, smiling. She could never resist the temptation of COD.

"Not right now Ruthy. I have work to do." She mumbled before disappearing down the hall. I stared deftly after her. She NEVER turned down COD. I sighed, I was all alone once more. I plopped down on the squishy green couch.

"Wonder what's on tv." I mumbled boredly. The tv flickered to life but I didn't really watch it. My mind wandered elsewhere. There was something I needed to remember...It all came back to me in a whir.

"ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" I leaped out of the chair. I had nearly forgotten Zsaz'z warning, he told me that there were zombies all around. I had t make our apartment into a zombie-free safe haven. In other words, an indestructible fort. Yes, I knew what I needed to do!

It was 9:00 by the time I was done. I was covered in sweat, but it was worth it. No zombies would be getting us now! I heard the click of a door opening.

"Ruth, I ju-oh my gosh what did you do?" I smiled at her.

"We'll be safe from the zombies now, Heathy!" She gave me a look.

"Zombies?"

"Zsaz told me about them." A look crossed Heather's face.

"Arlright Ruth, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, i haven't updated for a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its a bit...different from the others. Review,please!

Chapter 8

I wasn't allowed to talk to the patients anymore. Heathy said so. Apparently they were a bad influence on me. So, as I rolled cartie down the hallway, I listened to music. Boring, but doable. I sighed. I would miss the intriguing conversations, but I had to listen to Heathy. My headphone was too tight against my ears and I readjusted it before I entered the rogues gallery. Then my favorite song blasted out to me.

"Yes! It's this song!" I yelled as I entered. Suddenly I was at home on a Saturday night, cleaning and listening to Heyeayeayeayea. The lyrics slipped out of my lips without a second thought and I cleaned to the beat. (You'd be lying if you said you didn't do it too)

"And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed

Just to get it all out, what's in my head

And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside

And I take A deep breath and I get real high

And I scream from the top of my lungs,

What's goin' on

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up...

Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up...

And I try, oh my God, do I try

I try all the time in this institution

And I pray, oh my God, do I pray

I pray every single day FOR A REVOLUTION!

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed

Just to get it all out, what's in my head

And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside

And I take deep breath and I get real high

And I scream from the top of my lungs,

WHAT'S GOIN' ON!

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

And I say hey... hey...

I said hey, what's goin' on

Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up...

25 years and my life is still

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope

For a destination"

The dance moves were lame, but I felt cool, and that's all that matters. To me. The song ended all too quickly and something loud caught my attention. I pulled off my headphones and looked around. It took me a while to remember where I was. All the inmates were laughing, and I couldn't help a smile. Soon I was laughing too. I was an idiot, but I was gonna be a dang happy one. And if that meant laughing at myself, then I was darn sure gonna do it.

"Wooh! I like you, kid! You just kill me!" I turned and smiled at the Joker.

"Well, at least I'm appreciated for my idiocy." I smiled at him before I remembered I wasn't supposed to talk to the inmates. "Whoops!" I yanked the headphones back over my head. Heathy wasn't going to be happy. But seeing them smiling and laughing made me feel like a star. I'm sorry, Heathy, but I'm not a baby anymore. I could take care of myself. I pulled them off to be alerted by a scolding, feminine voice.

"Why are you smiling at them? You should be angry. They're laughing at you." I turned to see a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and long red waves of hair. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"If I spent my life being angry every time someone laughed at me I would be a very solemn person. Life's better when your happy." I gave her a smile and she frowned deeply at me.

"A girl after my own heart! Can I keep her?" The Joker yelled before laughing some more. Poison Ivy, the woman with the wavy red hair, rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Women aren't possessions, Joker. But you're too dense to know that, you sexist pig." She growled before turning around angrily. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something that would probably just make Ivy angrier, so I quickly intervened.

"You like plants, right?" I asked Poison Ivy with big, hopeful eyes, praying that she would move along with the conversation.

"Of course I love plants; they're my babies. If there were no plants I would just die." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Another reason all the plants in the world should be burned." A voice I didn't recognize sounded from behind me. I turned to see two-face standing in his cell, glaring at Ivy. He flipped his coin and it landed on the back of his right hand. He lifted up his left hand, his fingers sticking out so that they looked like a gun. "Bang!" He had pretended to shoot her. He then brought the finger-gun under his lips and blew pretend smoke away from it, as if it had came out of the barrel of the finger-gun. I didn't have a response to that, but Ivy sure did.

"I swear Harvey, if you do that one more time I'll-" she was interrupted by the click of heels down the hallway. I turned to see Harley.

"Hi Harls." I said with a wave. She looked at me, a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Ruthie. I thought you cleaned Zsaz's cell at this time." I gasped and looked down at my watch.

"Shoot!" I yelled. I was late again. "I'm late again!"

"No, Alice! There is little time, we'll only make it if we hurry! Follow me! No, you're going the wrong way! Alice, oh there y-" The door slammed while shut while he was mid-sentence, just like yesterday. I sure hoped we weren't going to make that a habit, I felt rude interrupting him with the slam of the door like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I approached the door I silently noted there wasn't a guard. Strange. I pushed the door open for myself and trudged inside to see the other guard wasn't there either. Okay, really weird. I shoved the door pen for myself to see that the tiny room was empty. I looked around in confusion.

"Zsaz?" I asked curiously. "Where is everybody?" I shook my head as I pulled out my mop and plopped it on the ground. I moved it back and forth, gently washing the floor. Disappointment gnawed at my heart, I had wanted to see my new friend today. But you couldn't always get what you wanted, and when you didn't you had to cope. Cleaning was boring without anyone to talk to and singing could only entertain someone for so long without an audience to perform to. Where was Zsaz anyway? As I finished up I dropped the mop lifelessly back into cartie. I pushed cartie into the closet and pulled off my janitor uniform. I needed to talk to someone, I had to find out where they had put zsaz. I was surprised to see the time; 4:00. I had an entire hour of work left with nothing to do. Since Heathy was my ride, she seemed like the obvious place to go. I skipped towards Heathy's office singing Hey Mickey.

"Slice, slice slice." That chant came out of Heathy's office. I opened the door without knocking, one of my worst habits, to see Zsaz strapped to a couch with two guards behind him. Heathy was rubbing her temples and attempting to talk to him.

"Zsaz, I-"

"Slice, slice, slice." I giggled at the scene in front of me. Heather turned and looked at me angrily.

"Ruthie, what are you doing here? This is a sessio-"

"Hi friend." Zsaz said, a small smile slipping across his face. Heathy gaped at him and sat speechless.

"Hey, Zsaz! Guess what! I'm all ready for the zombie apocalypse. I turned my house into a fort last night, but Heathy made me take it back down." Zsasz turned and looked at Heather.

"Bad zombie." Heather's jaw opened a little wider as she gawked at us.

"Wait, what?" Heather looked between Zsasz and I. "I thought you were teasing yesterday!" I cocked my head at her.

"Why would I tease about that, Heathy? Sorry to interrupt you guy's session." I slipped out of the door and went to shut it, but Heather stopped me.

"Wait! Stay here, Ruthie. I think you can help me talk to him." Heather said, a pleading look on her face.

"Stay Ruth!" Zsasz said. "I don't want to be with just zombies." Heathy turned back to him, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not a zombie, Zsasz."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a per-"

"She's a friend too." I said to Zsasz. "She's my friend, so we can share her, right?" Zsasz studied her and shook his head.

"No, just a zombie." He said, a small frown on his face. My heart sunk a little bit.

"I wouldn't hang out with a zombie, they scare me too much." I smiled at him and wrung my hands, wishing I had my mop to squeeze.

"It is hard to see a zombie at first, Ruthie. But she's a zombie." Heathy sighed. She knew that we probably weren't going to get anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we got out to the car Heather was pulling her hair.

"I hate this job." She moaned as she plopped down in her seat.

"Try having the Joker as your patient." Harley snorted from the driver's seat.

"Oh, you guys don't mean that. All the inmates here all such sweet people." I said, smiling. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you haven't tried to have a session with them." Heathy growled before she looked out the window. I frowned at that.

"The session with Zsasz was fun if you ask me." I rebutted.

"I'm not being paid to have fun with the inmates. I'm paid to help cure them." She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face and turned so that her whole body faced the window.

"They are more likely to participate if they're having fun." Harley glanced at Heather who continued glaring out the window. "But I just can't figure out what to do when it comes to the Joker-he's different from all the other patients." Harley patted Heather's shoulder comfortingly before she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Different in a good way?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Yeah, I feel like I can..." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Relate to him?" I asked with big eyes, wondering just what Harley was getting at.

"Something like that." I nodded.

"So, what's going on tonight?" I asked cheerfully. heather came out of her mini-depression just long enough to answer my question.

"Paperwork." She mumbled.

"Stop being such a downer, Heathy!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. She visibly slumped over.

"I have a date with Guy." Harley said carelessly. "I'm thinking about canceling it, though. Heather's right, paperwork is on the schedule tonight."

"No!" I protested, horrified. "You can't just cancel your date. it's your you time." Harley didn't respond. "You deserve your you time. You've worked so hard." It came out as a little whisper. Why were they acting so different? Well, Heather was always like this when she was in the least bit stressed out, but Harley was always happy and bubbly. I was starting to worry about her.

"Is something wrong, Harley?" Heather had beat me to the question, turning to face Harley. Harley just shook her head. She looked as though she was lost in thought."Harley?" Heather said, her brow furrowing. Worry outlined her face. It was rare that Heather would break out of her cold, emotionless demeanor and it always made me nervous. I gave me the feeling that something bad was going to happen or had happened. Like when my old boyfriend cheated on me. That was one of the times Heather had acted like this, an aura of motherly concern surrounding her.

"Nothing's wrong, okay!" Harley growled. "I'm just..worried." She massaged her temples and a sigh escaped her lips.

"About what?" I asked gently, looking at her closely.

"I'm worried I'm rushing into this wedding, I'm worried that it won't work out."

"It'll work out, Harls." I said immediately. Guy was my cousin and a close friend, I was the one who had introduced them. Two of my favorite people together, it was like a dream come true! I really wanted them to stay together, and everyone had pre-wedding jitters. But Heather shot me a look that told me I had said the wrong thing.

"If it doesn't feel right, Harls, don't do it. Always follow your heart." Heather said gently to Harley. There was a long pause.

"I think I need some time to think." Harley said at last. My heart sank a little and a pout traced my lips. "I'm calling off the wedding."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so i just wanted to say that I would like to apologize for not involving the inmates as much. I'm getting busy so I probably won't be able to write as much. Please enjoy this, and pretty please review! I love reviews! Thanks!

Chapter 11

I skipped into work the next day, despite Harley calling off her wedding. It was probably for the better anyways, they had only been dating for about 6 months, which wasn't enough time to know that you are in love. It sure as heck wasn't enough time for me, but that was a story better left in the past. It wasn't like I would ever see him again.

"Ru?" I turned around to see some orderlies strolling through the halls, Scarecrow awkwardly being tugged along. Jonathan looked incredibly irritated, as if life itself was a nuisance. But it was the orderly that had called to me that caught my attention. Hatred I could feel for nothing but this one person gnawed at my gut. I closed my eyes and held back the urge to yell at him not to call me 'Ru.' To tell him he lost that privilege when he ruined my life. But everyone could change and everyone deserved a second chance. But that was the only reason I forced myself to respond.

"Hello Maximus." I forced out of my mouth. I made sure not to call him the old nickname I had for him. He wasn't worthy of being called 'Maxie.' Once more I inwardly scolded myself. I needed to be nice. Everyone deserved kindness, no matter how badly I wanted to make this one exception.

"What are you doing here Ru?" He smiled the lopsided smile I had once adored. It pulled at my heartstrings and old wounds now seemed fresh. A few tears popped up to my eyes but I pushed them back down.

"I'm a janitor." I said, purposely being short with him. Maybe he would leave me alone. But if he couldn't take the hint to not call me 'Ru' he probably wouldn't leave either. I took a deep breath. I needed to be the better person. Even if it was near impossible.

"Really? Liking your new job?" The smug look on his face hurt me somewhere deep. Like an old scar getting cut back open and filled with lemon juice.

"I love it. I have tons of friends." He laughed at that.

"That's my Ru!" He then proceeded to rub the hair on my head.

"I'm sorry, Maximus, but I have to go. I have a job." I was amazed by how much I sounded like Heather. I hoped I was as intimidating as her. Maybe I would be if I wasn't 5 feet tall. I quickly strode off, thankful to be free at last.

"Wait, Ruth! Where are you going?" I stopped walking and didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm going to clean the rogues gallery." I hissed. My voice didn't even sound like me. I hated being angry and sad. It turned me into a terrible monster of a person. If Zsaz saw me right now he would probably liberate me. I took a deep breath, acting like this meant he won. I had to be myself, act like nothing's wrong.

"Perfect! I'm going to the rogues gallery too." He had managed to catch up with me. This time, however, I started the conversation.

"So, have any new girlfriends, or is it still Liz?" When I said it I sounded like myself. Or at least as close as I could get to sounding mike myself.

"Actually, I'm single right now. What about you?" For a second, I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him about how great of a man I had found, how happy I was with him. But I don't lie. I was above that. Or at least I was trying to be, but it was so hard.

"I haven't dated anyone since you. I've been busy with my new job and I've spent a lot of time with my friends. I haven't had the time to." It came out smooth and controlled. I was regaining control of myself and my emotions, which was definantly for the better. I even managed to force a smile at him.

"Cool." He smiled at me slyly. The smile on my face was immediately wiped off. "So, how's Heathy and Harls?" He asked, grinning madly.

"They're both perfect. Harley's engaged to Guy." I smugly smiled at him.

"Heather dating anyone?" Jonathan snorted at that.

"That ice-quean dating someone? That's about as likely as Joker and Poison Ivy hooking up." Jonathan went back to silence after his comment, leaving me to try to awkwardly break the silence. Max beat me to it.

"She's still like that, huh?" He said quietly. Then he looked at me hopefully. "So, I was wondering if I could see you three again. Maybe for dinner. I've missed all of you girls."

"Sorry, Maximus. I don't think Heather or Harley are available, and neither of them would have an interest in dating you." I snapped at him. How could he do that? After he ripped my heart to pieces he asks to hook up with my best friends! I took another deep breath. There were lots of thing I wanted to say to him, but I needed to at least try to be the better person.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could work again." Maximus gave me a smile and memories came flooding back. Walking on the beach, flowers, dates. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No. Not after all that's happened." When I opened my eyes he looked angry.

"Wow Ruth, I thought you were forgiving." Guilt washed over me.

"Sorry, Maximus, I'm just not looking for a relationship right no-"

"You could at least give us a chance, you selfish wench." As much as it hurt, I wasn't surprised. Heathy was right about him. I just turned my head so he wouldn't see my tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! The inmates are back! Also, we finally don't have to see Maximus anymore. He's a bipolar freak. Anyways, please enjoy this and pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top review! Thanks!

Chapter 12

I hurried into the rogues gallery, trying my best to keep my breathing level. I would be okay.

"Hey, Ruthie! I've got a joke-" I looked up at the Joker and he immediately saw the tears. "What's wrong with you, kiddo?" I wiped them away in a second and pasted a fake smile on my face.

"Nothing." My voice trembled as I said it and I mentally face-palmed. I couldn't do anything right, I couldn't even lie. At that moment Maximus strutted in, head held high and confidence surrounding him. He was smirking again, as if nothing was wrong.

"Why are you crying, Ru?" He turned his grin on me and I glared at him. There were so many cruel things I could say, but I didn't say any of them.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my uncle. He died of cancer recently. Lung cancer." It was bull, I didn't even have an uncle. But I couldn't think of anything better. All I knew was that I needed to get out of here. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I rushed out while I could still control myself, leaving cartie behind. Everything was blurred by my tears as I threw myself down the hall. I slammed the bathroom door open and rushed inside. One glance at the mirror told me that I was a wreck.

"Great." I mumbled before I slumped down against a wall. I felt like a melodramatic teenager again. I silently wished I carried makeup around. But what was the point of wearing makeup if you were going to be in a baggy orange janitor outfit all day. Plus it probably wouldn't help my cause much.

"Why is life so hard?" I moaned at no one in particular. That's why I was so surprised when I was answered.

"That's because it's not always what it seems, friend. After all, you thought that the one you call 'Heather' was a friend when she is so obviously a zombie." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Zsasz?" I questioned, turning around and looking for the source of his inquisitive voice. The vent was kicked open and out he swung.

"Hello, Ruthie. I was just on my way out of the asylum. Would you like to come along." He smiled and for a second I almost said yes. Then I remembered I still had cleaning to do.

"I would really like to, Zsasz, but I still have cleaning to do." I sighed and he frowned.

"Why are you so sad? That's really not like you." I sighed again and didn't respond, instead closing my eyes to try to think. I opened my eyes again and saw a concerned look on his face. "Friend?"

"Well, my jerk ex-boyfriend's been tormenting me again. It's just miserable." I quickly caught myself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't call him a jerk."

"Really? What's this zombie's name?" He said, completely disregarding the fact I had called Maximus a jerk.

"Maximus. He's an orderly." Zsasz smiled.

"What does he look like?" Zsasz asked. "I want to be able to tell him from all the other zombies." I looked up in confusion. Why would he want to know that? But he smiled at me again and I remembered he was my friend. It was only fair that I trust him.

"Shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a self-righteous smirk." I smiled at Zsasz as he began climbing back into his vent, pulling it up after himself.

"Thanks friend! I will see you after I have liberated some zombies."

"Bye Zsasz! See you later!" The moment the vent clicked shut I strolled out into the hallway, feeling somewhat better. I felt far more relaxed, that was for sure. Then the alarm went off, a shrill screeching noise that reminded me of a fire alarm. I shrieked and covered my ears, nearly falling to the ground. I was close to Harley's office though, so I took off sprinting to find her. I burst into her office to see it empty. Then a blonde head popped over the desk and Harls was staring at me. She beckoned me over to her, so I shut the door and ran over to the desk. I crouched under the desk next to her, and she held me closely to her.

"What's going on?" I had to yell to be heard over the alarm.

"One of the patients escaped!" She yelled back at me. I felt my face flush. What if Zsasz hadn't had permission to leave...no, that was nonsense. He wouldn't leave without permission, he was far to nice! At least I hoped so..but I kept my mouth shut for now. Someone else had probably escaped, and I wasn't going to get on Zsasz's case when he had been nothing but a friend to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them so much! But, I have received a review that insinuated that Ruth and Zsaz should be a couple... That idea had never really occurred to me. But, if you want that to happen, review! After all, your wish is my command! I serve those who review!

Chapter 13

"Somehow, Zsaz managed to escape." studied all of the employes he had collected to his employee Zsaz had come in contact with in the past few weeks. Heathy stood next to me, but she was the only other female besides me. The rest were huge, broad-shouldered orderlies. "He killed four people, all orderlies. Do any of you know his motive, any of you notice a strange behavior from him?" I raised my hand nervously. "Yes, Ruth." He sighed, looking irritated.

"Who died?" I whispered, my eyes wide. I was a bit unfamiliar with death.

"Fredrick Henry, Kevin Sitcher, Evan Swisslo, and Maximus Gundred." studied me as he said their names, but only one name on the list mattered to me.

"Maximus?" The little whisper was barely audible, but managed to hear it.

"Yes, Maximus Gundred. Does the name mean something to you?" Before I could say something, Heathy interfered.

"What is he doing here?" The disdain in her voice made me shrink back a little bit.

"He applied for a job as a orderly a few days ago. We're short on staff as it is, so we immediately accepted him. Who is-" He sighed and quickly corrected himself. "Was he to you two?" Heathy's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Ruthy had a restraining order on him. Psychotic ex-boyfriend, he was nothing but trouble." nodded, his invasive glare fixated oh Heathy.

"You're all dismissed. I want to talk to in private. If you remember a motive he might have had, come talk to me later." The moment those words left his mouth I was out of that office. I felt like my lungs were being squeezed, I couldn't breath. He was DEAD. Never to bother me again. Shouldn't I be sad? Someone just died! But a weird happiness filled the pit of my stomach.

"I don't feel right." I mumbled bending over, my hands on my knees. Someone just died. No, four people. There were loud noises at the end of the hall. Curiosity came out on top of the mix of emotions I was feeling and I trailed over. My eyebrows knitted together when I saw where the commotion was coming from; the rogues gallery. I stumbled inside to see it. Well, him. He was slumped against the wall. Dead. Blood flowed from a large cut on his chest. The entire medical staff of Arkham Asylum seemed to be there, swarming around him, but I barely noticed them. I bent over with my hands on my knees, suddenly unable to hold it all in. The moment my puke hit the ground I was swarmed by the medical team. I closed my eyes, tears flowing out. Second dead body I had sen in my entire life, and unlike my grandma he was far from cleaned up and laid in a casket.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, readers, thanks for reading this so far! XD I really, really appreciate all the support I'm getting, special mention going out to Rookie70Penguin! Thanks for the sweet reviews! Anyways, please review! And review whether you want Zsaz and Ruth to be a thingy! Or not! Doesn't matter, just pretty-please give your opinion! So far I've got one vote for and zero votes against! If it's still too early for you to tell, that's fine, just tell me later! But please tell me what you want! Thank you!

Chapter 14

Arkham's medical staff fretted over me as they guided me swiftly towards the medical wing, but their worry wasn't at all on my mind. All I could think of was Maximus. It was strange that I was sorta happy. Maximus was my ex boyfriend! I should be crying or something. My head spun and I let out a tiny whimper as someone hugged me.

"What happened?" Harley's voice demanded as she squeezed me. "Did you let her see the body?"

"Well, we did-" Harley let out a groan of frustration.

"I can't depend on anyone anymore. Pathetic, really." She growled pulling me away from them. That wasn't something Harley would say at all. I looked up at Harley, a worried expression pasted to my face.

"You okay Harls?"

"No, I'm not okay. I can't depend on anyone here anymore."

"I know Harls. The only people I can depend on is you, Heathy, Joker, Zsaz..." I trailed off. "Actually, there are a lot of people I can depend on." Harley let out a small laugh.

"Any of the doctors or orderlies dependable?"

"I just said you and Heathy." I let out a giggle at the look of 'duh' she gave me.

"Okay, but seriously. Anyone exactly dependable here? Other than me, Heath, or the inmates." I stopped and really thought. Maximus had been mean, and none of the other orderlies had even thought about telling him to stop. None of the doctors really talked to me, either. Except Dr. Arkham, and that was only if he had a request or he was getting after me.

"Not really. But in their defense, I haven't talked to them a lot." I mumbled to her half-heartedly.

"What about the inmates? What do you think of them?" There was a frantic look in Harls' eyes at that that made me feel a bit suspicious. But I answered her question anyway.

"They're fun and sweet. Good people. I think Zsaz...um, liberated..." I made sure to use 'liberated' in the place of 'killed.' "Maximus because he was being such a jerk to me." Harley's face lit up and the look behind her eyes disappeared.

"I think so too." She whispered it so quietly I barely heard it. I smiled. Something was up.

"What's going on, Harley. You know you can tell me anything!" The smile on my face stretched even wider as I awaited her response.

"Anything?" She whispered.

"Yep!"

"Okay. I'll tell you later. But you've gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay? You can't tell anyone at all!" Her face turned a deep shade of red and excitement rose in the pit of my belly and erased all the things that had happened today from my mind.

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Remember to vote for Zsaz and Ruth dating or not! Pretty please vote! Thanks!

Chapter 15

Harley and I waited impatiently in the car for Heather to come out. I tapped my foot and Harls drummed her finger on the dashboard.

"Why is she taking so long?" Harley mumbled impatiently, switching from drumming her fingers to flipping through the pile of papers that covered her lap. I simply shrugged in response, leaning forward as I tried to switch the topic of conversation.

"Just tell me now, Harls!" I squealed at her. Her face turned a bit red again and she let out a tiny giggle.

"Not yet, wait until we're home!" She demanded and my heart temporarily sunk.

"We're, not twelve! Just tell me!" I whispered in an intimidating voice. Or at least as intimidating as I got. Which wasn't very.

"Just wait! Why are you so impatient?" I let out a groan as I sat back in my seat. Suddenly, the doors to Arkham Asylum opened and Heather stormed out. She threw the car door open angrily and flopped down in the seat, muttering to herself all the while.

"Lousy, worthless security. I outta..." The rest she mumbled incoherently as I leaned forward in a pathetic attempt to listen in.

"So...how was your day?" Harley asked, even though the vicious look on Heather's face plainly read 'not good.'

"Terrible! They let MY patient escape! Then they accuse Ruth of asking Zsaz to kill her ex boyfriend! Of all the nerve!" Heather growled, jamming the keys ferociously into the ignition. She stomped the gas pedal and continued her angry mumbling. I gulped in the backseat, praying that her wrath didn't turn on me. Harley tried to continue the conversation.

"Well, you know how terrible the security in Arkham is." She said, a half-smile barely brushing her face.

"That's what I told him! And then he got all mad at ME!" Heather grunted as if that was unspeakable.

"Told who?" I asked from the backseat. Her cold, mint green eyes bored into me from the rearview mirror.

"Arkham, of course!" She snapped in anger.

"Wait, you told Arkham that the security was lousy!" Harley said, barely managing to contain a giggle.

"Yes, I did! And I don't regret it for a second!" Heather's grip on the steering wheel tightened as Harley and I giggled in disbelief.

"Wow, Heath, that's just crazy." Harley mumbled, still not quite believing that the calm, passive person that Heather happened to be would snap like that. As Heather reached our apartment she slammed the breaks on viciously.

"Nobody bad-talks Harley or Ruthie to me and gets away with it." Heather growled before she tromped off, ending any and all hope for further conversation with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! I'm finally updating! Please review! As for the Zsaz-vote thingy, the vote is over! Thanks!

Chapter 16

Heather had sealed off her room for the night, burrowing herself deeply in her paperwork with such a passion that her nose was literally stuck in it. As I walked by her room I could hear the scratch of her paper scribbling across her page. I turned to Harley, anticipation eating me alive.

"Tell me the secret!" I screeched desperately at her.

"Shh!" She scolded in return, hurrying over to Heather's door and listening for a second. "Okay, but be quiet."

"Is it that bad?" I whispered, trailing her down the hall.

"Well, it's...I mean...you'll see, Ruthie, have some patience." She gave me a look as she stalked into her own room. "Heather just wouldn't get it."

"Does it break rules? Because Heathy hates breaking rules."

"Well, I can think of a rule it doesn't break." She gave me a smile as I shut the door and sat on her bed. Nervousness mixed with the excitement that was clawing at my tummy.

"Tell me!" I whined.

"Alright, alright. Just don't think of me differently, okay?"

"Huh?" I asked, staring into her worried blue eyes. "I would never think of you badly, Harls. I couldn't. Your my best friend." I said to her. She sighed and looked down.

"I broke up with Guy, Ruth." Confusion filled me.

"That isn't so bad, Harls!" I said, smiling at her. "That's definantly not worth all of this." I said. She shook her head at me.

"There's more. It-it's..another guy." She mumbled the last part and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Who?" A sly smile slid over my face as my match-making side took control.

"The Joker." Harley's big eyes studied me hopefully after the words left her mouth. I squealed in return.

"Really!? I think he likes you too! Oh my gosh, I'll ask him if he likes you tomorrow!" I squealed and the smile on her face suddenly fell.

"No, Ruth! You can't tell anyone, especially not him!" I let out a small whimper of disappointment and then looked down. I didn't know if I could make that promise, I wasn't exactly one for keeping secrets. "Ruth?" She demanded, turning my face so I faced her. "Promise." I sighed heavily.

"Fine. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, everyone, this story is coming to a close. Only about three chapters left. Unfortunately, there isn't any more Zsaz. That is because I am planning on writing another story about Ruth. Anyways, please review!

Chapter 17

Keeping quiet is easier in theory than in actuality. I mean, I wasn't even to the rogues gallery and I was already trying to find ways around the promise I had made.

"Harls would never know." I whispered to myself. Guilt formed like a rock in my stomach. "No! She's your friend and you made a promise!" I reprimanded. I dragged myself a few more steps.

"Why is it so hard?" I whined. I had reached the rogues gallery and went to open the door. "Just take a deep breath. You can do this. You can keep your trap shut." And with that I pushed the door open and strolled inside. The first thing I saw was the Joker's bright green eyes and happy smile.

"Oh my gosh, you will never believe wha-" I caught myself and slapped my hands over my mouth. "Darn it." I stomped my foot and threw my mop on the floor as if I was a six year old.

"What?" He sounded confused, as if he wasn't following me. I sighed.

"I can't say! I'm bound to the promise by, like, oath or something!" I whined at him. "It's so frustrating! I want to tell you so bad!" He grinned at me.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Ruthie." His voice sounded convincing. "And besides, if it is about me I have the right to know." Good point.

"It's about you, so I can tell you, right?" I asked. What Harley didn't know wouldn't kill her, and if she didn't have the guts to tell him I would have the guts for her.

"MmHmm." Was all he said and that was enough to get me going.

"You can't tell her I told you, but she likes you!" I giggled as he grinned at me.

"And who would that be, my dear?" The expression on his face hinted that he already knew exactly who I was talking about, but I pretended not to notice.

"I can't tell you because she would kill me!" I said. He pouted sadly and I sighed.

"Well, I already pretty much told you so I guess it doesn't matter. But Harls likes you." I whispered the last part to him, so I was surprised when I heard a groan of disgust.

"How could ANYONE like that disgusting, pasty-faced clown?" I turned to see Poison Ivy staring straight at me.

"I guess because he's nice." I responded as I bent over and scooped up my mop that I had thrown down in my mini-temper tantrum earlier. Poison Ivy snorted and I heard a few people chuckle. "He's nice to me, at least." I said, crossing my arms.

"Trust me, that thing is far from nice." Poison Ivy gestured at him and I felt my heart sink a little.

"Let's not fight, Ivy." I said, praying that an argument wasn't brewing. Unfortunately, no one seemed to hear me.

"What would you know about nice, you skank." Harvey's snarl was directed at Ivy, and the two icily glared at each other. He flipped his coin and studied the result of it. "You live this time, b****." He growled as he sunk back into his shady cell.

"I'd rather die that have to watch you flip that coin again. One day I'm going to shove it up your unappreciative a-"

"Why do you two always fight?" I interrupted. Poison Ivy's angry glare turned on me. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just curious." I added. She sighed but as she opened her mouth to begin explaining she was interrupted once more. A dark figure stalked down the hall; back hunched as he dragged the unconscience from of the Riddler behind him. The Joker was first to put a name on the figure as he pressed against his cell.

"Batsy!" He screeched. "Drop by to say hello?" The man ignored him and walked straight past his cell without a second Joker giggled as he watched him walk by. As the Dark Knight passed me he gave me a glance. I smiled in return.

"Hello, I'm Ruth." I said, sticking my hand out to him. He looked at my hand and then looked at me, a confused expression on the part of his face that I could see. He turned away from me as a couple guards scrambled over, collecting the Riddler and dragging him off to his cell.

"Batsy! Over here!" The Joker yelled at him, fed up with being ignored as he banged on his cell. Batman continued ignoring him and instead walked out of the hall and in the direction of 's office. I stared blankly after him.

"Nice to meet you too." I whispered at the spot where he had once stood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

2 weeks later

Excitement bubbled in my belly; it was almost time. She was going at exactly 9:00! We had it all planned out and she knew exactly how she was going to do it too. She sat across me on the floor in her sleek outfit.

"Harls, you look beautiful." I whispered to her and she stared at me with worried eyes.

"Are you sure the black lipstick ain't too much?" She whispered and I smiled.

"It's perfect, he'll love it." She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"Do you love him?" She looked up at me with determined blue eyes.

"With all my heart." I smiled at her and put my hand on her back.

"Then call me and tell me how it went when you're both clear." She grinned at me.

"Thanks, Ruthie. I could never do this without you." I gave her the most reassuring smile I could.

"Tell him I said hi." She nodded at me when suddenly my watch went off. I clicked the silence button before I looked back up at her.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to get going." She smiled and then suddenly leapt forward, snatching me in a tight hug. I rubbed her back. She stood up and gave me a nod. Tears hid behind her baby blue eyes as she swished past me and then silently crept into the hall.

"Don't wake Heather up." I whispered after her, even though I knew she was too far down the hall to hear me. "And be careful." I looked down at the floor and my smile fell. How had it turned to this? I closed my eyes I thought about the past few weeks; Zsaz had returned by the hand of Batman, and I had had a long chat about psychology and had become good friends, and Harley had fallen completely for the Joker. The look in her eyes when she talked about him was nothing but love. I smiled, I was proud of myself for what I had done. They belonged together and I didn't care what Heather said. I stood up and walked to the window, silently watching as Harley's car pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Goodbye Harls." My breath left a bit of fog on the window.


	19. Chapter 19

wow. this is the second to last chapter. :(

Chapter 19

The morning was bright and happy, but the halls felt empty without Harley's chatter to liven them up. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed for work, following my usual routine. It was only a matter of minutes before Heather had swung open my door without bothering to ask.

"Where's Harley?" She asked and I turned to face her.

"Good morning! Harley probably already went off to work." I smiled at Heather. She looked confused for a second, but then turned and walked off down the hall. I followed her into the kitchen, where there was a tv. Heather flicked the tv on and to her favorite news station. Vicki Vale stood on the screen, her cherry-colored bob looking as though it had recently been re dyed.

"Yes, there are reports that the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum last night with a girl dressed up in a harlequin suit. So far the identity of the woman is unknown, but Batman is hot on their trail and there are reports from Police Commissioner Gordon that they have a good idea about who this woman really is. Further information-" Heather turned the tv off and groaned.

"It's too early in the morning to hear about Joker escaping. But, then again, there's nothing like bad news to start the day." She said as she pulled out two pop tarts, tossing one to me. I nibbled on it as I thought of the best way to tell Heather that the clown girl's identity was Harley.

"So, Heather?"

"Yeah?" Her mint green eyes stared at me from behind her new glasses, a calmness to them. For some reason my heart ached and I didn't want to tell her what had happened.

"How's your sessions going?" She shrugged at me.

"Fine. How's cleaning?" I shrugged back.

"I'd rather be a doctor." She nodded before she finished gobbling down the rest of her pop tart. She then turned and began walking toward the door. I followed her, still eating my own pop tart. As we stepped outside a smile stretched across my face.

"It's so pretty out!" I sang and then I twirled past Heather as she walked to the car. Heather only grunted at me as she sat down in the car, the glazed look in her eyes showing me just how lost in thought she was. The car ride was awkward; every conversation I tried to start was only answered by a grunt from Heather. I crossed my arms as she slid the car into one of Arkham Asylum's parking lots.

"Gee, Heather, I wish I were criminally insane so you would talk to me." Heather grunted in return and my eyebrow furrowed deeper down on my forehead. I hopped out of the car and stalked towards the Asylum, a pout on my face. I already missed Harley.


	20. Chapter 20

last chapter. :(

Chapter 20

It was two days before the Joker was dragged, laughing, back into Arkham Asylum. His blonde companion was put in the cell next to him; her identity known to the entire world now. Dr. Harleen Quinzel had arrived as Arkham Aslylum's newest patient. And the moment Heather learned who, exactly, was sitting in that cell she was dragging me through the halls of Arkham Asylum to go see her. Heather kicked open the doors.

"HARLEEN FRANCIS QUINZEL." Heather's angry voice echoed down the halls and Harley flinched.

"So the ice queen does have emotions." Jonathan's snarky comment went unnoticed by Heather, but I let out a giggle. He smiled back at me before returning to his book. Heather stormed down the hall and Harley slunk back a bit farther in her cage. But instead of yelling more, Heather did the thing no one expected her to do: she burst out in tears.

"Look! The ice queen is melting!" This time I didn't laugh at Jonathan's comment, instead I gave him the 'be quiet' look.

"Heathy?" Harley whimpered. Heather suddenly shot up, an angry frown covered her face even though tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" She yelled and I jumped a little. Heather's voice suddenly dropped lower into a worried, motherly tone. "I was so scared. How could you do this to me and Ruth?" Harley stared speechlessly at Heather, the same Heather who was typically a cold, indifferent woman. Now an emotional, outbursting woman.

"Ruth and I." Jonathan said and I whipped around, stomping over to his cage.

"Jonathan." I begged, staring into his big, hazel green eyes. "Will you pretty-please wait to torment Heather on a day when she doesn't care." I gave him my best puppy face and he sighed in return.

"I guess I could if I only had something more entertaining to read." I fake-sighed and shook my head at him jokingly.

"Do you ever do anything besides read?" I asked with a smile.

"I try not to." He replied, turning back to his book.

"I'll go get you something." I said, turning to walk down the hall. I fast-walked to Dr. Arkham's office, knocking quickly on his door.

"Come in." I pushed it open and hurried inside.

"Hi, Dr. Arkham!" I said and he smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Ruthie." He greeted me with a nod.

"May I borrow another book, pretty-please?" I asked.

"Of course, pick whichever one you like." I happily searched for the longest book on the shelf as flipped through his paper work.

"Thanks!" I said as I turned to leave the office. He gave me a nod as I left. I turned and began skipping down the hall, but my mood was immediately ruined when Heather stormed past me, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. From past experience I knew better than to bother Heather (the more upset she was, the more likely she was to take it out on you); so I chose to hurry into the rogues gallery instead. I could hear Harley's sobbing the moment I opened the door. I slid the book into Jonathan's cell and then ran to where Harley was curled up on the floor, tears covering her cheeks.

"Harley." I said and she turned to look at me.

"Do you hate me too?" She whispered. I smiled at her.

"Friends are forever, Harley, and Heather and I both consider you to be our friend."

Thanks for reading thus far! I hope you've enjoyed this! Please review and tell me if you think I should write another fanfic, but this time make it purely for Ruth! Thank you!


End file.
